Lost
by Mewkitcat
Summary: After his leader dies, the Sunclan medicine cat mysteriously disappears. No one knows why, but they are determined to find out. OC submission is open, but please submit via PM
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to my story.**

 **This is my first SYOC and Warrior Cat Fanfiction so sorry if it's awful** **.**

 ** _Notice:_ I moved the form to my profile so that people would submit on PMs. Please only submit on a PM and if you reviewed an OC please resubmit them on a PM. I have recently learned that asking for characters to be submitted on reviews is against the rules, so please don't submit characters this way.**

 **Any OCs submitted on a review and not resubmitted on a PM will _not_ be put into the story** **.**

 **Thanks for understanding that I don't want this story to be banned for accepting or asking for reviewed OCs.**

 **Now here's a prologue:**

 _Ivystar, the Sunclan leader, is growing old and sick. Her memory's also fading. She's on her final life and everyone in all the clans know she has a little chance of surviving the bitter cold of leafbare they will soon endear_. _The clan medicine cat goes into her den frequently, worried about his leader._

"Ivystar. You need to take your-"

"Who are you?" Says the white she-cat in a voice hardly audible.

"I have grown up with you. We've done everything together. Please don't tell me you've forgotten your best friend after all we've been through."

"This doesn't answer my question and I'm not going to repeat myself." Her voice grows louder and harsher.

"Darkstorm. And before you ask, I'm your friend and clanmate. I'm also the medicine cat and you're in need of me." The dark pelted tom answers.

"No I don't you mousebrain! I'm fine and I don't need your help!"

 _No matter how independent she wished to be, she was in an awful condition and truly needed her friend's help._

 _The white leader attempts to stand, but fails miserably. Her friend desperately tries to calm her down._

"Ivystar you need to sit down or so help me I will knock you out!"

"I'm okay. You can go back to your cave now Duskstone."

 _Ivystar began to cough very harshly and loud. Fear grew into Darkstorm's eyes._

"Oh no. No no no."

 _The coughing continues and Darkstorm does all he can to help Ivystar, but he is not able to save her as she drifts off to Starclan._

 _Tears fall from the medicine cat's yellow eyes. His clanmate, leader, and best friend was gone. The notorious disease of greencough had claimed yet another life._

"Ivystar?" Darkstorm asks, but he knows he will get no reply.

 _An awful feeling stirs in Darkstorm's stomach. He couldn't save his best friend no matter how hard he tried. He had failed._

 _The guilt becomes unbearable and he runs away from his beloved friend. He doesn't know where he's going, but he has to get as far away from Ivystar as possible._

 _In a short while the old tom has to stop and rest for he is older and not used to running so far so fast. He decides to hunt for food to feed his aching stomach and then looks for a good place to rest. He spots a patch of moss on the ground and rests there._

 _However, when he wakes up he is not alone. He sees numerous dark colored paws in front of him, but he doesn't dare to look up. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his neck and then he falls to the ground, but he's still alive. Then another cat picks him up and all of them dash into the night._


	2. A Rough Past

**Hey guys! I forgot to say that if you are submitting a Sunclan cat I would like to know what they think of Ivystar's death and Darkstorm's mysterious disappearance. Also, no medicine cat will be needed for Sunclan since Darkstorm's still alive. Until I get enough submissions I am going to write a few chapters about what's going on with Darkstorm, so here goes:**

 _In a dark cave lies a badly wounded Darkstorm. His captors give him small portions of food and help him to a nearby stream for a few quick drinks during the day. At night he is given no bedding to sleep on and sleeps on the cold, damp floor instead. This continues for a few days until Darkstorm finally gets up the courage to ask why he is kept here._

"Redfur, why are you keeping me here? Why don't you just kill me?"

 _Now Redfur is a dark colored tom like Darkstorm, except that he is taller and has white paws. Darkstorm assumes he is the leader because his name is spoken so often. He doesn't know why the leader's name would be Redfur if he doesn't have a red fur anywhere on him. Also, leaders names usually end in star, so why doesn't Redfur's? These are things that Darkstorm_ _constantly thinks about for he is often bored and can barely walk a few fox lengths without the help of another cat._

"I assume you remember what you did to me when I was only a kit?"

 _Darkstorm can't recall anything he had done to this cat when he was younger. He had not seen this cat before and if he did the memory got lost with his old age._

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You may have known me by a different name. Perhaps Nightkit?"

 _The name registers in the old tom's memory. He indeed remembered a Nightkit from days when he was middle aged. Nightkit's mother was badly wounded like he- Darkstorm was now. She wasn't able to be saved since a Marshclan cat put some deep wounds in her pelt. Nightkit was a hopeful kit, but he got his hopes up too much. His mother was beyond treatment no matter how hard Darkstorm tried to heal her. The loss made the young kit run away from Sunclan just like Darkstorm did a few days ago. Maybe the two were more alike then they imagined._

 _"_ Well?" Redfur snaps.

"I do remember you. You and your mother both."

"You didn't save her."

"I couldn't. I at least attempted to save your mother as any cat would have done. The two of us knew she was beyond saving."

"Lies! You were, well you still are the Sunclan medicine cat. Medicine cats are supposed to heal injured cats and save dying ones!"

"If you knew what it was like to be a medicine cat then you would know that not every cat can be saved!" Darkstorm raises his voice as loud as he can.

 _Redfur hisses at Darkstorm and prepare to fight him. He could easily kill the tom since he is both old and in poor condition. The only thing that stops Redfur from doing so is the sight of one of his warriors who just came into the cave._

"Knock it off!" A female voice hisses. "It's moonrise and some of us are trying to sleep!"

 _Moonrise? Darkstorm soon realizes he's been gone for three days. He hopes no cats have gotten injured while he's been gone. He has no medicine cat apprentice but a she-cat named Dovekit looks promising. If only she were a little older!_

 _Darkstorm also begins to wonder what Redfur will do to the she-cat for talking back to him._

"Rosethorn! I'm sorry! Did I wake the kits?"

"Yes. Now they're all upset!"

 _So Rosethorn is Redfur's mate. She had a very odd but fitting name. Her blue eyes have a cold look in them and she has ginger, almost light pink fur._

 _Darkstorm still can't decipher the meaning of Redfur's name, so he decides to ask._

 _"_ Redfur why did you change your name? Also, what happened after you left the clan?"

 _Redfur looks at Darkstorm as if the old tom has three heads._

"Why do you want to know?" Redfur's voice is biter.

"I'm just curious."

"Fine. I will tell you the reasoning behind my name but I will save my post clan adventures for another time."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

 _So begins the story of Redfur's new name._

"The reason why I am called Redfur is for two reasons. One was that after I left Sunclan I wanted a new life. I decided to leave my old name for it would remind me too much of my past. The other reason I chose the name was that one day I would find that evil cat who killed my mother along with many others and kill them. I would make sure that his blood would make his pelt red."

 _This is a lot for Darkstorm to take in, but also he is relieved that Redfur was not in fact evil, just wanting to avenge his deceased mother. He has a good reason to be angry and his mother's murderer is in fact evil._

"If you want to avenge your mother then why am I here?"

"So that I could hear the truth."

* * *

 **Yay Cliffhangers!**

 **Okay so we have quite a few Sunclan submissions and a few Forestclan. So far Sunclan leader, deputy, and medicine cat apprenctice are filled and so is the Forestclan leader.**

 **I'm going to take a break for the rest of this week since I have a test, quiz, or essay in every class besides Bible and Art. (No joke)**

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **I hope to get more submissions soon!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Dreams

**I know I said I would take this week off, but I was sick today and was very bored so I wrote this. Hope y'all like it. :)**

 _In the dark cave Darkstorm is desperately trying to sleep. A storm outside makes it hard for him to, so he thinks about what possibly happened after his disappearance._ _What had become of him now? He was a coward who ran away from his problems and didn't think about anyone else. How was he supposed to live this way? What was the clan doing without him?_

 _He suddenly begins to worry since he left the clan with a dead leader whose den was possibly still riddled with greencough. Also, the old deputy would have to go to Brightstone with him but he's sitting here, tired and defeated. How stupid he was, leaving the clan in this state! He would have to fix this immediately._

 _But first he would need rest and to know exactly where he was so that he could go back to his clan. By now the storm has calmed down a bit so he is able to sleep._

 _Suddenly he starts to close his eyes and a dream_ _fills his head. This is no ordinary dream though, it is in fact from Starclan!_

* * *

 _He sees two cats staring at him, one a white she cat with green eyes and the other a gray tom with yellow eyes. He knows without a doubt that the cats he sees before him are Ivystar and Graystar, the most recent Sunclan leaders. They two cats look younger as they did before they both became leaders or even deputies._

 _Darkstorm has seen deceased cats in his dreams before, but this was a completely different experience. He was seeing his best friend again!_

"Ivystar! I'm so sorry that I was so mousebrained and selfish! I should have never left the clan in this awful of a state!" Darkstorm meows.

 _Ivystar doesn't seem to notice his apology for her facial expression doesn't change. Neither does Graystar's, so Darkstorm begins to wonder why he was called here._

"We did not call you here for an apology Darkstorm. We have a message for you." Ivystar says calmly.

"Yes we do. A new era of Sunclan is beginning. Blood and tears will be shed, but after the storm there will be clear skies. You must hold out for these times for they will be Sunclan's finest hour." Says Graystar.

 _Darkstorm lets the news sink in. Blood and tears? A storm? Was he the cause of all of this? How foolish he was! He let the grief get to him and now the entiretyof his clan would have to suffer the consequences of his actions._

"What do you mean by this? What storm is coming?" Darkstorm asks.

"I'm afraid you will have to figure this out on your own. Farewell my friend and remember that Starclan will never abandon you." Says Ivystar.

"No! Wait!"

 _The two cats start to fade and Darkstorm wishes that the two cats would stay with him. He does not want to have to dechipher the message the two leaders gave to him._

 _Soon Darkstorm wakes in his cave again and the light of the moon shines on the floor. He stands very slowly and limps a few paces away from the cave and stares at the dark sky._ _The coolness of the night doesn't bother the old tom, in fact it refreshes him._

 _The stars are bright tonight and Darkstorm figures a new star was added a few days ago in honor of Ivystar. His short visit with her just makes him miss her and Graystar more than ever. The visit also troubles him and he fearfully wonders what hardships he and his clan would go through. Leafbare was an obvious struggle and possible war between Sunclan and one of the other three clans was something to look out for._

 _Darkstorm would have to figure out how to best help his clan. He could share his dreams with Robinclaw, possibly Robinstar by now but Darkstorm couldn't be sure of this as he was supposed to accompany him to Brightstone. Robinclaw would share dreams with Starclan there, as Darkstorm had done a few moments ago._

 _A knot begins to form in Darkstorm's stomach. He is truly sorry for running away. He got so caught up in the emotional moment with his great friend that he lost it. All of this trouble he had caused might lead to unnecessary worries, hardships, and lost lives. He can't be sure of this as he is stuck here for who knows how longer._

 _What has he just started?_

 **Yeah I know this chapter's short too but I couldn't think of anything else to add into this chapter.**

 **For anyone submitting I would love to have more apprentices and elders and cats from more clans than just Sunclan.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's submitted so far! I really appreciate it!**


	4. Memories Pt 1

**In case you haven't read my recent review or the updated first chapter, I recently learned that asking for OCs from reviews is not allowed. Please submit you cats on PM even if you did already review them. I will _not_ accept cats on review.**

 **I need more apprentices, elders, and warriors for Sunclan, but please submit to the other clans as well. (Marshclan, Gulfclan, and Forestclan)**

 **Note: The warrior names the kits are calling each other are _not_ the names they receive as warriors with the exception of Cinderkit.**

 **Anyways, here the next chapter:**

 _In the early hours of the morning four cats are conversing over whether to trust their prisoner with Redfur's secrets of his past._

"Redfur you shouldn't tell Darkstorm about your past. For all we know he could be a spy from one of the clans." Says Thorn.

 _Thorn is a gray she cat with a darker gray diamond on her head. She also has green eyes like the forest. She was the one who officially founded this group of rogues, but that is a painful story to tell and it isn't the right time to tell you._

"I have to tell him. After all, he is my uncle." Says Redfur.

"Well if it's your uncle then of course you should tell him!" Says Talon.

 _Talon is dark tan tom with green eyes. He listens to Thorn above any other cats, even Redfur. But for some reason he agrees with Redfur in this argument. Maybe he just trusts too easily._

"Even if he really _is_ your uncle, I wouldn't trust him to keep his mouth shut."

"This is not your decision to make, Thorn. If I want to tell him then that's what I'll do and no one can talk me out of it."

 _Redfur walks into Darkstorm's cave, but the old tom is still asleep. Redfur puts his paw on Darkstorm's nose to wake him up._

"Good Starclan! Don't do that!" Hisses Darkstorm.

"Well I could have let you sleep and not know my story."

 _Darkstorm perks up immediately._

"Keep In mind that the only reason I am telling you this is because you are family."

"Okay. Can I hear your story now?"

"You are quite the impatient cat, but I will tell you my story anyway."

 _The beginning of Redfur's story takes place many moons ago (about a year and a half ago in Twoleg time) when Redfur and many other warriors of this day were but kits and apprentices. In the nursery Nightkit plays with his sister and another kit named Shadekit._

"You will never become leader Nightfoot!" Says Cinderkit, Nightkit's sister.

"That's what you think!"

 _The two kits wrestle and when Cinderkit is pinned down, Nightkit pretends to kill her, taking a swipe a few inches above her neck._

"Now Nightclan will reign forever! Mwahaha!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!"

 _Suddenly Nightkit's friend Shadekit comes over and pounces on Nightkit and pins him down._

"This is for Cinderfoot and for Sunclan!" Shadekit yells and then pretends to kill Nightkit.

 _The two "dead" cats get up of the ground. Cinderkit then congratulates Shadekit for "saving Sunclan"._

"Yay! Shadefur saved the clan! He shall forever be know as Sunclan's hero!" Says Cinderkit.

"A hero? Me? I don't know..."

"But you saved us from being taken over by the evil Nightclan. Of course you're a hero!"

 _Shadekit's beaming expression is then overcome by a sad one. No one can blame him since he's had a hard life. His two siblings, Duskkit and Streamkit, died as soon as they were born. He is the only surviving kit of Brightheart and he never knew his father. His mother is his only family now._

"But I couldn't- I couldn't save them."

"Oh no. Nightkit get uncle Darkstorm and I'll get Graystar. Ashkit go get Ivyfoot!" Says Cinderkit.

 _Nightkit nods to his sister. Ashkit, who has just come out of the nursery, does the same._

 _The three cats go in search of the leader, deputy, and medicine cat, but only Darkstorm is found._

"Great Starclan! Where is everyone?" Cinderkit hisses.

"They're at war. They are fighting Marshclan for stealing from them." Says Darkstorm.

"Why? What did they steal?" Says Nightkit.

"Your mother." Says Darkstorm

"What! How could they do something like that?" Asks Nightkit angrily.

"More importantly how could we not have noticed this?" Ashkit mews.

"Mind my asking, but why exactly did you bring me here? No one ever told me why you need me." Says Darkstorm, changing the subject.

"It's Shadekit! He's getting sad again!" Says Ashkit.

 _Suddenly Darkstorm's eyes widen. Shadekit has often visited his den for comfort from what he has experienced. Poor thing. He isn't even an apprentice yet he has seen almost his entire family die._

 _Darkstorm goes into the nursery to find Shadekit. When he enters, he sees the queen whose kit he recently aided birth of, Swanfeather. A small pale gray and white she cat sat with her tail curled up under her paws by her mother. The kit is named Smokekit and was born about a moon ago, give or take a few days._

 _Poor Shadekit is curled up against his mother, hoping to block out his emotions. Then Darkstorm coaxes him out with the most soothing and reassuring voice he can muster._

"You're okay Shadekit."

"But I couldn't save my siblings!"

"You had no power over that. What happened with Duskkit and Streamkit is not your fault."

 _Shadekit takes in the words of the older tom. It may not be his fault his siblings died, but he sure wishes they were here with him. Then he wouldn't be so upset._

"Darkstorm, Cinderkit, Nightkit, and I though of what our names would possibly be when we'll become warriors. What do you think my siblings' names would be?"

"Hmm... I think Duskflame and Streamheart, but I'm not good at naming things. I'm glad that's Graystar's job."

"Duskflame and Streamheart." Shadekit repeats. "I like them."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes. I'm glad we decided on warrior names for them."

 _A sparkle forms into Shadekit's eyes. He is better off now, knowing his siblings received their warrior names. Maybe not officially, but it was better than nothing._

"Thank you Darkstorm. That helped a lot."

 _Darkstorm looks outside to find the sun has gone down. The other three kits then enter the nursery._

"The four of you should probably get to bed or else you'll be tired tomorrow."

 _Besides Shadekit, all of the kits yowled in protest. The two queens agree with Darkstorm and call their kits to bed._

"Smokekit it's time for bed!" Swanfeather calls.

"I'm right here you know!" Yowls Smokekit. "I've been here all day because you won't let me out of the nursery!"

"You're only a moon old Smokekit. Also, I don't like your tone. Bed. Now!"

 _Smokekit reluctantly obeys her mother, though she hates being cooped up in the nursery all day._

"Uncle Darkstorm, since mom's not here can we stay up?" Asks Nightkit.

"Yeah can we?" Cinderkit chimes in.

"No. I think your mom would agree with me if she was here." Says Darkstorm.

"Come on! Why can't we!" Says Ashkit.

"You will be cranky little kits in the morning that's why! If I catch you up I will make you pick the ticks off the elders as soon as you're apprentices!"

 _The kits then decide that going to bed later would not be a good idea. They curl up in their nest and go to sleep._

 _While the kits sleep, Darkstorm waits up since he will be very busy soon._

 _After about an hour of waiting, the Sunclan warriors come back to the camp worried._

 _Darkstorm then comes out of his den to see what all the commotion is about._

"Now what in Starclan is going on!" He hisses.

One warrior, exhausted from running, then responds.

"It's Silverfur!"

"What happened to her?"

"Sh-She's dead."


	5. Memories Pt 2

**Hey** **so I may post multiple chapters today since I'll be in the car for six hours. Fun.**

 **Again, I'm only accepting OCs from PM.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhangers, but it just makes things interesting.**

 **I'm going to shut up now.**

"Dead?"

"Yes. She was dead when we found her."

"But why would they kill Silverfur for no reason?"

"There's always a reason, Darkstorm."

"But what could Silverfur possibly do to them?"

"You don't get it, do you? All of Marshclan is now evil, those lying pieces of foxdung."

"Flamefur you can't just go around stereotyping cats. For all we know there could be some nice Marshclan cats."

"Well of course _you_ wouldn't believe me. You always try to see the good in everyone and you weren't even there. Medicine cats don't just walk right into a battle like that."

 _Darkstorm looks over to the nursery. What was he going to tell the kits? Nightkit would be the most affected, the sensitive kit he is even if he tries to not let it show. Next to Shadekit he's probably the most sensitive cat in all of the clan. If the loss of a family member occurred in Shadekit's life it would leave a permanent mark on him._

 _Oh wait._

 _It already did._

 _Darkstorm spends his night patching up the wounds of his clanmates and thinking of the best way to tell Silverfur's kits about her death. But first, he would have to know what happened for he knew that the kits would ask questions about their mother's death._

 _Suddenly a face he knows all too well walks into his den._

"Blackpelt! Oh you look terrible!" Darkstorm says to his battle wounded brother.

"I lost her, Darkstorm. I lost Silverfur."

 _The loss of Silverfur effects Darkstorm greatly since she was his brother's mate and mother of his niece and nephews._

 _Tears form in Blackpelt's eyes. It is evident where Nightkit gets his sensitivity from._

"Blackpelt I'm so sorry. How did it happen?"

"Well the new Marshclan deputy, I don't even remember his name but..."

 _Blackpelt begins to sob so much he can't even make a word get out of his mouth. Darkstorm comforts him because he knows how much Silverfur means to him._

"How am I ever going to tell the kits? They'll be crushed. I can't do that to them Darkstorm."

 _Though he never had kits of his own since he was the medicine cat, he knows how heartbreaking it is to tell a kit, so young and innocent, that one or more of their family members have died. He had done it a few times and each time he never wanted to do it again, but he had to. He had no other option._

 _After a few moments a few cats, more torn apart than others, come into the camp carrying a limp gray body that is undoubtedly Silverfur._

 _Suddenly Darkstorm sees something. Silverfur's chest... it moved! She was alive!_

 _The warriors place the she cat in Darkstorm's den. He may have a chance to save her!_

"Hold on Silverfur! I'm coming!"

 _The three warriors who retrieved Silverfur's body exchange looks with each other. Darkstorm knows they think he's crazy, but he really did see her draw a breath._

 _Silverfur then makes a noise that sounds somewhere between a moan and a word._

"Thuuuh."

 _She makes the noise again._

"Thauhh."

"Shh. Don't try to talk yet. It will take you too much energy to."

 _Darkstorm then begins attempting to heal her. He looks for the deepest wounds and then realizes, no matter what he would try, the wounds would be too deep. She can't be saved._

 _Nevertheless, Darkstorm tries all he can. He works strenuously, but the gray she cat is lost. She has now gone to Starclan._

"No. No!"

 _Darkstorm is very upset since even before his brother became mates with her, Silverfur was one of his greatest friends. Another is Robinclaw who's obviously still alive or else he wouldn't be leader after Ivystar, another of his friends. Sure, Ivystar was closest to him, but all four cats had a great bond with each other. Now there were three of them left. But in the day which this story is being told, there are only two of the four friends left._

 _Tears reach Darkstorm and everyone in his den other than his brother, Robinclaw, and Ivyfoot, leave to give the foursome some space._

"I-I failed. I thought I could save her but-"

"It's not your fault Darkstorm. It's that small brown tabby with a white underbelly's." Says Ivyfoot.

"You remember what the cat looks like but not their name?" Asks Robinclaw. "That's kinda odd."

"Well Marshclan's huge and I'm terrible with names, so appearance is my only option." Says Ivyfoot.

"Huh. I never knew that."

"Me neither!" Blackpelt chimes in, clearly wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"Guys! Did you forget that one of our best friends died?" Darkstorm yells.

"Oh yeah." Says Ivyfoot and Robinclaw in unison.

 _The four cats pay their respects to Silverfur and then go to bed. Darkstorm doesn't even bother to change his bedding he's so tired. Not even the stench of Silverfur's dead body bothers him. All he wants is to sleep._

"Goodbye Silverfur. See you in a few moons."

* * *

 _Blackpelt and Silverfur's kits have woken up because of all the commotion in the clan. They didn't want to stay in their nest so they went outside and are now looking at the stars._

"There _has_ to be another star in the sky. I found one more tonight." Says Cinderkit.

"Maybe you just thought you found one. Look again." Says Ashkit.

"I will. I'll prove that I'm right and you're wrong."

"You're right." Says Nightkit.

"What?" Says Ashkit.

"I said she's right."

"You're just taking her side."

"No I'm not. Do you smell that?"

 _Both Ashkit and Cinderkit take a whiff of air. They wrinkle their noses because there is an awful stench._

"Eww! What is that?" Says Cinderkit.

"A dead cat." Nightkit declares.

 _The three kits decide to follow the stench, no matter how bad it smells._

"It's coming from Darkstorm's den!" Says Ashkit worriedly.

 _The three cats rush into Darkstorm's den to find their mother dead on the ground._

"Ahh! Who did this to her?" Asks Cindekit.

"Whoever it is, I'm going to kill them." Says Nightkit.

"Nightkit! You'd be a murderer!"

"It's not murder if you're avenging your dead mom!"

"It's still wrong! Something like that can haunt you forever!"

"How would you know that?"

"Remeber the elders' story of Lionfur?"

 _The three cats shuddered at this. Lionfur had killed an ordinary warrior and was driven mad from that point on. He regretted his decision his entire life until he went to Starclan. His story was a good lesson and stuck in the heads of most_ _Sunclan warriors._

 _Though he remembered the story of Lionfur, Nightkit knew his circumstance was different. He would avenge his mom and no one, not even his family, could stop him._

 _Nightkit darted off away from the medicine cat den to who knows where. He ignored his siblings' calls for him to return and just ran._

 _There was no turning back._


	6. Memories Pt 3

**Happy Thanksgiving! I hope y'all had a great one.**

 **I'm still accepting OCs if you were wondering. (Only on PM. Please resubmit if your OCs are on review.)**

 **Here's Pt. 3**

 _Wake up, eat, run, sleep._

 _This is what Nightkit does for a few days, but he can eat very little. He had to teach himself how to hunt after a few hours, but that was hard. He would occasionally catch something small, but he often went to sleep hungry. Turning back is not an option for him. He has to go forward and accomplish his mission. This becomes his reason to wake up in the morning, but there is one time he is sure he is being hunted._

* * *

 _On the third day of his journey he smells multiple cats, maybe from Marshclan. Nightkit decides to climb up a tree for he would not fight them. Not yet at least._

 _Wait. How would he learn to fight or hunt? He was such a mousebrain! He had not thought about anything but running away! He couldn't just teach himself those things. He tried and it came out with little success._

 _He would have to go back but first he would need to see where his camp was. He looked out from the tree he was hiding in and saw a spectacular view._

 _Straight ahead of him lies a dense forest which he is on the outskirts of. Beyond it is a body of water that ends the forest territory. The forest is Forestclan's and here and there Nightkit sees little shapes of cats. He wonders if he can see his siblings in Sunclan. He can see the Forestclan camp which has an entrance through the undergrowth between two trees. Nightkit turns to his left and sees a sandy beach with a few gold cats hunting here and there. He turns his head left again and sees the place where he would eventually go and kill an evil cat, Marshclan._

 _Why do they have so many cats? Nightkit thought. They're evil for Starclan's sake. Nightkit pities any nice cats who have to grow up in that foxdung clan._

 _Suddenly he hears a rustle in the leaves. The cats he smelled- there are three of them. The two of them he sees have green eyes, but one is tan and the other is gray with a dark gray diamond on her head. Nightkit then hears another rustle in the bushes and the third cat comes out. This cat is smaller than the other two, but probably bigger than Nightkit._

 _At first the three cats on the ground are suspicious of Nightkit, but then they realize he's just a kit. He couldn't attack them if he tried._

"Come down. We won't hurt you." Says the gray she-cat.

"I don't trust you." Nightkit hisses.

"I know you are lost. We can help you return home."

"I don't want to go home! I have to complete my mission."

"What might that be?"

"If you promise you won't kill me or anything like that I'll tell you."

"I promise. So do my friends here."

"Okay."

 _Nightkit climbs down the tree to meet the three older cats. There he tells them his story of all that had happened in the past few days._

"Wow. That's hard to go through, especially so young. At least you have your father, siblings, and uncle. These two are the only family I've got. I'm Thorn by the way."

"My name's Nightkit. I want to join you guys, but I don't want to be stuck with a kit name forever!"

"So what are you thinking? Umm... How about Nightpaw for now and then when you become a warrior then you can be-"

"Redfur."

"What?"

"I said I want to be Redfur. I want that to be my name from now on."

"Why Redfur? You don't have a red fur on your pelt!"

"It's the color I want my enemy's pelt to be when I kill them. Red."

 _The three cats stare at him as if he's crazy, but then their faces turn normal._

"I like you Night- er... Redfur. Your ambition and determination can be useful to our group of rogues."

"Rogues?"

"Yes. Rogues. We normally aren't this nice to other cats, but you were a different case at first. You can't just attack a kit."

"Can we not attack anyone at all? What's the use of it?" Asks the tan tom.

"Well we have to survive, don't we Talon? The only way we can do that is to show we are a force to be reckoned with and will show no mercy to anyone who is mousebrained enough to challenge us. Do you understand?"

"Yes Thorn."

"Good."

 _Thorn then turns to Redfur and nods toward him._

"Welcome to our group of rogues."

* * *

"Wow. So that's how you came to be a rogue." Says a shocked Darkstorm.

"Yep. The three of them took me in. When I became warrior age I challenged Thorn for leadership and won. I still respect her very much though. She taught me everything I know and Rosethorn knows everything from Talon." Says Redfur.

"Since we're on the subject of stories, can you tell me how Thorn formed the rogues?"

"That's not my story to tell, but I will try to persuade Thorn and Talon to. Rosethorn can't since she's taking care of the newborn kits."

 _Redfur goes outside to find Thorn and Talon._

"So Darkstorm wants to know how this group of rogues was formed. Can you two tell him the story?" Says Redfur

"No! Why should we tell him that? He can't be trusted! Also, I think he's getting too much information about us." Says Thorn.

"Well he won't be able to go back to his clan and tell anyone with his injury." Says Talon.

"Fine. I guess we can tell him. But can we do it later? I'm starving."

 **I still need some more OCs from PM because I don't have enough to start a full story yet and I'm running out of ideas to do with Darkstorm and the rogues! I can probably make one or two more chapters before I have to do something with the submitted cats.**

 **Also, chapters next month will be really slow because of exams. It's my first time taking them so I'm very nervous!**

 **I hope you have liked the story so far! See ya next time!**


	7. Allegiances (To be updated often)

**I know this is in the middle of things but I have to put this in here eventually.**

 **Keep looking on this page because it will be updated often.**

 **I know this is annoying but I have to keep putting this in here: I don't accept submissions on review! PM only!**

 **Please submit characters so I don't have to make up a bunch of characters and I'm running out of plot lines for Darkstorm and the rogues.**

 **Quick update 2/1/18- All spots are full! Thank you for your characters!**

 **Allegiances:**

 _Sunclan- **Closed!**_

Leader- Robinstar (9 lives left)- Broad shouldered fawn colored tom with a ginger flash on his chest and green eyes. (Woweethereitis)

Deputy- Stormfall- Dark gray she-cat with black mottling and one white paw. Very tall with copper eyes. (I-really-hope-not)

Medicine cat- Darkstorm- Old black tom with yellow eyes (Me)

Medicine cat apprentice- Darkstorm has no apprentice currently, but Dovekit shows some promise.

Warriors

Smokefrost- Small, pale gray and white dappled she cat with hazel eyes. (Celtic Silver)

Shadestep- Dark brown tabby tom with black hind paws and pale amber eyes. (Celtic Silver)

Cinderfoot- Small gray she cat with blue eyes. (Me)

Ashstorm- Dark gray tom with green eyes. (Me)

Apprentice- Thistlepaw

Bettleshade- Tall and muscular dark grey tom with black mottling and copper eyes. (I-really-hope-not)

Willowjump- Dusky grey she cat with amber eyes and black classic tabby markings. (I-really-hope-not)

Apprentice- Shimmerpaw

Bramblethroat- Long furred dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and tawny patches. (Woweethereitis)

Icefur- White and grey bicolor tom with blue eyes and a scar on his cheek (Kindle-Feather)

Fogpelt- Pale grey and white bicolor tom with blue eyes (Kindle-Feather)

Apprentice- Twigpaw

Snowfoot- Pale grey tabby she cat with white paws and blue eyes (Kindle-Feather)

Cedertail- Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a particularly bushy tail (Kindle-Feather)

Mapletuft- light brown she cat with darker front paw and a stuby white tail and wears a torn and dirty collar due to being captured by twolegs as an apprentice. (Yourfriendlyneighborhoodgay)

Apprentice- Sagepaw

Ashflower- light grey she cat with flecks of dark grey under her eyes and belly, with a long furred tail (Yourfriendlyneighborhoodgay)

Apprentice- Lightningpaw

Windstorm- White and gray tom with green eyes (OceanBlueSeaEyes)

Queens

Ashmist- Pale grey tabby with darker grey mackerel markings and amber eyes, she has a torn ear and one white paw. (Kindle-Feather)

Cinderfrost- dark gray she cat with blue eyes and one white paw (OceanBlueSeaEyes)

Speckletuft- A golden speckled she cat with amber eyes (Woweethereitis)

Apprentices

Twigpaw- Small brown tom with yellow eyes (BrightHorizons)

Thistlepaw- Brown tom with green eyes (Mallowsong)

Shimmerpaw- Silver she cat with blue eyes (Mallowsong)

Lightningpaw- Black tom with yellow eyes (Mallowsong)

Sagepaw- Dark brown she cat with gray eyes (Mallowsong)

Kits

(Cinderfrost's and Windstorm's)

Hollykit - dark gray she cat with amber eyes

Vixenkit - dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and tail tip

Larkkit - dark gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Darkkit - black tom with amber eyes

(Ashmist's and Icefur's)

Dovekit- Pale grey she cat with golden eyes and a white chest spot

Coalkit- Dark grey tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

(Bramblethroat's and Speckletuft's)

Sorrelkit- Tawny and Brown tom with amber eyes.

Runningkit- A tall slender golden tabby she cat with green eyes.

Spiderkit- Dark brown speckled she cat with amber eyes and a tawny tail tip and paws.

Elders

Blackpelt- Old black tom with blue eyes (Me)

 _Forestclan- **Closed!**_

Leader- Lilacstar (9 lives left)- Small, beautiful lilac ticked tabby with light brown socks, chest, and tail tip. Her eyes are bright blue with light violet specks. (Willow in the Wispering Winds)

Deputy: Ravenfall- Pure black tom with a glossy coat and dark blue eyes (Mallowsong)

Medicine cat- Nightwish- Black she cat with green eyes. (OceanBlueSeaEyes)

Medicine cat apprentice: Spottedpaw

Warriors

Shadeclaw- Dark gray tom with brown eyes and long claws (Willow in the Wispering Winds)

Apprentice- Hazelpaw

Thundermist- Black she cat with dark gray stripes and green eyes. (OceanBlueSeaEyes)

Mistpetal- Light gray she cat with blue eyes (Mallowsong)

Blizzardwing- White tom with blue eyes and dappled gray. (Silverstream000)

Birchwing- Gray she cat with green eyes (Silverstream000)

Palewhisker- Cream colored tom with green eyes and white markings. (Mallowsong)

Apprentice- Serpentpaw

Flowernose- Light orange tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Mallowsong)

Queens

Lizardfang- Pale brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly and green eyes (The Imprisoned of Hell)

Sundapple- Bright ginger she cat with amber dapples and amber eyes. (Silverstream000)

Apprentices

Serpentpaw- Gray tom with amber eyes (OceanBlueSeaEyes)

Spottedpaw- Dark speckled she cat with green eyes (OceanBlueSeaEyes)

Hazelpaw- Light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. (Girl with a Flower Crown)

Kits

(Lizardfang's)

Thistlekit- dark brown tabby tom with ragged patchy fur and amber eyes.

(Sundapple's and Blizzardwing's)

Flashkit- Bright ginger she kit with green eyes and a flash on her nose.

Maplekit- Maple colored she kit with a white underbelly and sharp green eyes.

Ravenkit- Pure black tom with ice blue eyes

Iciclekit- White tom with blue eyes and one gray paw.

Elders

None right now.

 _Marshclan- (Those evil pieces of foxdung! Well most of them) **Closed!**_

Leader- Houndstar (2 lives left)- Huge, heavily scarred gray tom with amber eyes. (The Imprisoned of Hell)

Deputy- Sageheart- A mostly black she cat with some white and a ginger tabby patch on her face. (The Imprisoned of Hell)

Medicine cat: Brindletail- Light brown she cat with a white underbelly and paws with green eyes. (Mallowsong)

Medicine cat apprentice: Yarrowpaw

Warriors

Weaselfoot- Light brown she cat with a white stomach, socks, tail tip, and muzzle. She also has faint spotted tabby markings and copper eyes. (BrightHorizons)

Thrushsong- Gray she cat with amber eyes (Silverstream000)

Flamestrike- Ginger and amber tom with green eyes (Silverstream000)

Stonesong- Dark gray tom with a white patch and green eyes (Silverstream000)

Wetnose- Blue-gray tom with a large frame and stormy blue eyes. (Mallowsong)

Spottedheart- Calico she cat with one blue eye and one green one. (Mallowsong)

Frogheart- Dark gray tom with black markings and green eyes. (Mallowsong)

Grasstail- Dark brown tom with green eyes and black markings. (Mallowsong)

Acornleaf- Brown tabby tom with dark brown marking and dark brown eyes. (Mallowsong)

Swiftgaze- Light gray tom with dark gray markings and blue-gray eyes. (Mallowsong)

Queens

Pebblestorm- Pretty Calico She cat with brown and black splotches and sky blue eyes. (Mallowsong)

Apprentices

Yarrowpaw- Light golden, almost yellow she cat with brown eyes. (Willow in the Whispering Winds)

Kits

Pebblestorm's

Gingerkit- Calico She kit with bright blue eyes and brown and black splotches.

Elders

Leopardspots- Tan tom with black spots and yellow eyes. Former deputy of Marshclan. (Retired due to old age.) (The Imprisoned of Hell)

 _Gulfclan- **Closed!**_

Leader- Shellstar (6 lives left)- A white she cat with splotches of pale gray and cream. She has a pink nose and soft pale green eyes. (BrightHorizons)

Deputy- Redstripe- Dark orange tabby tom with light orange markings and green eyes. (Mallowsong)

Medicine cat- Poppydusk- Small pale ginger she cat with blue eyes. (Mallowsong)

Medicine cat apprentice- None right now.

Warriors

Lilyfoot- White she cat with very pale gray markings. (BrightHorizons)

Creamenose- Cream and white she cat. (BrightHorizons)

Gullwing- Cream colored tom with gray eyes. (Mallowsong)

Shellspots- Dark brown tortoiseshell she cat with blue-gray eyes. (Mallowsong)

Apprentice- Blazepaw

Rolo- Caramel colored tom with a white underbelly and paws with brown eyes. Formerly a kittypet. (Me)

Queens

Streamsong- Blue Gray she cat with blue eyes. Is expecting 3rd litter soon. (Me)

Dapplefur- Dark brown tortoiseshell she cat with emerald green eyes (Me)

Apprentices

Blazepaw- Small dark orange tom with icy blue eyes. (Mallowsong)

Kits

Dapplefur's

Heronkit- Light brown tom with a white underbelly and paws with emerald green eyes.

Tawnykit- Brown pretty tortoiseshell she cat with stormy blue eyes.

Sandkit- Light brownish/tanish She cat with bright blue eyes.

Elders

None right now.

 _Rogues: **Closed!**_

Redfur- Black tom with white paws and yellow eyes (Me)

Thorn- Grey she cat with a darker diamond shaped mark on forehead, dark forest green eyes (DiamondThorn)

Talon- Dark tan tom with green eyes (DiamondThorn)

Rosethorn- Light orange she cat with blue eyes (Me)

Fang- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (OceanBlueSeaEyes)

 **Please don't submit to just Sunclan and remember to submit on PM. Again, I'm not accepting reviewed submissions!**

 **Here's a little thing about Lionfur.**

* * *

 _I don't know why I did it, really. I was just so mad. I never meant to kill him._

 _Now he's dead. An innocent warrior's blood's on my paws._

 _I always thought I could never hurt anyone. Not even a kittypet._

 _How wrong I was._


	8. Once upon a time, they were kits too

**Sorry for so many flashbacks but I thought this would be adorable.**

 **Right now I'm still thinking of the story of the founding of the rogues so don't worry.**

 **I personally though Ivystar needed more background.**

 **Warning: The kits talk about very random (and sometimes weird) things.**

 _Two kits, Ivykit and Darkkit, are talking next to the nursery._

"You know it's so odd how Graystar can loose a life and then still have eight of them." Says Ivykit.

"That's terrible though! He has to experience death nine times where we only have to experience it one time! How awful!" Says Darkkit.

 _Another kit named Blackit comes up to the two kits._

 _"_ Ivykit and Darkkit..." Blackkit starts.

"Don't you dare Blackkit!" Says Darkkit.

"Sitting by the nursery..."

"I'm warning you!"

 _Before Blackkit can get another word out of his mouth Darkkit pounces on him. Being smaller, Darkkit is easliy thrown off by his brother as he is smaller and weaker._

"Stop it!" Hisses Ivykit, pulling the two brothers away from each other.

 _Just then Graystar comes by._

"Hello Ivykit, Darkkit, and Blackkit. Are you behaving?"

"Yes Graystar." Says Blackkit.

"That's a total lie. You just wrestled your brother!" Says Ivykit.

"He started it."

"Calm down all of you! Why don't you leave each other alone for a while." Graystar suggests.

"Okay. Come on Darkkit."

* * *

"What is it?" Asks Darkkit.

"I don't know. It's very pretty though."

 _The two kits look at a butterfly who came into the camp._

"You're prettier."

"Aww you're sweet!"

 _The butterfly lands on Ivykit's nose._

"Haha. It tickles."

 _Ivykit sneezes and the butterfly flies to a nearby flower. The two curious kits follow it._

"Look at it! It's drinking flower juice from its leg!" Says Ivykit.

"What if we could drink from our legs?" Asks Darkstorm.

"That'd be weird and gross. What if we stepped in foxdung on the way to get a quick drink?"

"Eww. That'd be disgusting! I'm glad we can drink with our mouths. Poor butterfly. If he lands on foxdung he still has to drink with his foxdung effected leg!"

 _Ivykit starts to yawn and Darkkit yawns afterward. The two kits retire to the nursery for the night after their adventure._

 **Question: Should I get rid of Gulfclan? I'm not receive very many PM ocs so I may get rid of it.**


	9. I'm not a monster

**Warning: Very intense parts are ahead. Read at your own risk and with caution.**

 _Thorn, Talon, and Fang who's another rogue and was out hunting when Redfur was talking to the pair, are about to enter_ _into Darkstorm's "den". The three are going to tell him the story of the founding of the rogues._

"I'm beginning to hate this idea more and more. What happens when Darkstorm's healed? What if he returns to his clan? His clanmates are bound to ask him what happened and then..." Thorn says, but then gets cut off.

"That's the worst case senario. It's not like you had a prophecy from Starclan that said that Darkstorm would spill our secrets." Says Fang.

"Well _I_ can't have a prophecy from Starclan, but he can. He's the Sunclan medicine cat."

"I highly doubt he'll tell."

"But if he does?"

"We can't harm him. He is Redfur's uncle."

"Okay. Redfur's a great warrior and all, but I really hate his uncle."

"Can you two stop bickering! You're driving me crazy!" Hisses Talon. The two cats immediately stop talking.

 _The three rogues enter the old tom's shelter._

"Hello Darkstorm. Before we begin you have to swear to Starclan you won't repeat this to anyone else." Says Thorn.

"I swear to Starclan. Even if I did think of going back on my word I would probably forget some parts of the story. I'm a lot older than you think." Says Darkstorm.

"Okay. Here goes."

* * *

 _Two years ago there lived a family in Marshclan. Two siblings had just become warriors and their parents would go to the elder den in greenleaf._

 _"_ Mom! Mistyfur and I just became warriors! Are you proud of us?" Asks an excited she cat named Thorn.

"Yes I am dear. I just don't understand why you want to be called Thorn and not..." Snowpelt starts, but is cut off by her daughter.

"No mom! I want to be Thorn. _Just_ Thorn. It's different and I like it."

"Okay _Thorn._ Hmm. I see why you like it."

 _The gray warrior then goes out of the den to meet her sister Mistyfur. But that's not who she finds. What she finds is something very unexpected..._

"Now what in Starclan did you do Stonepaw?" Asks Hawkstar, the Marshclan Leader at the time.

"I-I..."

"You should know the rules around here! Now tell me, why did you eat that mouse!" The brown tom hisses.

"I was just hungry..."

"Just hungry? Now listen here. It's the worst leafbare we've had in moons so we're all hungry! We hardly have enough food to feed the clan and thanks to your stupidity one cat won't have a meal tonight. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm truly sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You're lucky I don't tear you to shreds right here in front of the entire clan for something so selfish and idiotic. Actually..."

 _The older tom lunges at the gray apprentice and grips him in his teeth. He bites down slowly until the apprentice is almost dead._

 _Suddenly out of nowhere Thorn rakes her claws into her leader's pelt so he can drop Stonepaw before he is killed. Anger flows through Thorn's body and the two cats fight each other. Hawkstar may be stronger, but he's no match for the young cat's speed. Thorn plans to wear him out and her plan works. Thorn seizes the opportunity._

"You will never hurt anyone ever again." Thorn says before taking a swipe at his throat that kills him. Thorn's lucky Hawkstar was on his last life otherwise she might have died today.

 _There is a wild look in Thorn's eyes. She had just killed a cat, but saved an innocent one from a monster. Was she a monster now? She had just committed murder and could never forgive herself._

 _She ran into the swamp hoping for an escape. For if she stayed Hawkstar's followers would have killed her for sure._

 _As she went she kept repeating the same four words to keep her sanity._

 _I'm not a monster._

 _I'm not a monster._

 _I'm not a monster._

 **Sorry for all the intensity I just felt it would tie in good. So far this chapter has been the hardest to write as I was debating whether or not to add the Hawkstar part in there.**

 **Part two will be coming soon.**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too intense. Please let me know if it is.**

 **I probably won't write much more chapters like this** **because it's a bit much for me to even put down.**


	10. Gone Rogue

**Part two yay!**

 **Don't worry about my part one crazyness. I promise I'm not mental.**

 **Okay so there is going to be some crazy stuff here too. (I'm sorry)**

 **I hope everyone in the south has a good snow day. (Or half day like I have)**

 _Thorn hides herself in some heather so in case she gets followed she won't be so visible. Three cats find her hiding spot, but at least they are her family._

"Wow Thorn I can't believe you just did that. You saved Stonepaw and anyone else who might have been killed by Hawkstar later on." Says Mistyfur.

"But I still killed a cat. Something like that's unforgiveable." Says Thorn.

"You killed an evil cat who was insane. You killed him for the benefit of the clan."

"But Hawkstar still had followers and I can never go back to Marshclan. I'll be killed and you might too."

"Okay, then what should we do?"

"We should become loners and stay away from the clans. We can start new lives."

"But where?" Asks her father, Stormcloud.

"How about the northern caverns?" Snowpelt suggests.

 _The four cats journey to the northern caverns where they will live from now on. That is where the rogues and Darkstorm currently are._

 _"_ Why do we have to live here? It's damp and gross and I don't like it." Says Mistyfur.

"Oh just shut up. Would you rather go back to Marshclan?" Says Thorn.

"Yes actually. I hate it here."

"Then why don't you go do that!"

"Stop it you two! This is no time for fighting." Hisses Stormcloud.

 _Little does the family know that another cat is living near there. His name is Talon and he's a loner as well._

 _Talon catches the scent of the newcomers and goes down to meet them._

"Hello there." He says. The smell of fear enters his nostrils possibly out of surprise.

"W-Who are you?" Asks Snowpelt who stands between the newcomer and her kits.

"Talon. I'm a loner and I live here. Who are you?"

"Well I'm Snowpelt and my two kits are Mistyfur and Thorn. My mate is Stormcloud." She nods to each cat when saying their name.

"We are loners too. We had to run away from our old clan because We weren't able to stay there anymore. I did something bad and then we had to run away so that we wouldn't be killed." Thorn says.

"Oh. Well you can stay here now. Follow me." Says Talon.

 _The family is unsure of this, but the follow nevertheless. Talon leads them to some caves about midway up a mountain that have a great view of the clans. He shows them the biggest cavern where they could stay._

"Wow. Thank you!" Says Thorn who is actually grateful for the tom's hospitality.

 _After a few minutes the cats get hungry and decide to go hunting. Talon then warns them of a fox in the area but they still hunt because they need food._

 _They split off to other areas and whenever they catch something they bring it to the base of the mountain. They continue the routine day after day as clan life is the only thing they know. Every now and then they begin to patrol the border on accident out of habit._

 _Then one peaceful day about a half moon after they left, a scream pierces the quietness. While hunting, Thorn races over to the origin of the screams. On the ground she sees her sister dead on the ground and her parents fighting not one, but two foxes. Where her father's left eye should have been there was a hole with scarlet sticky blood coming out of it. Her mother's hind leg was torn off. Out of anger Thorn joins them in fighting the foxes. No one could sneak up on her family like that._

 _No one._

As _she is fighting she realizes the effort is futile. Her sister was already dead and her parents would soon follow suit. Just when she thinks it was the end, she is thrown to the side and gets the wind knocked out of her. Before she can process what she is seeing she blacks out._

* * *

 _The gray she cat wakes up in a cave. She was alive! But she can't be sure if anyone else in her family is._

 _"Finally_ you're awake. You've been out since sunhigh." Says Talon.

"Wh-What happened?" Says Thorn sleepily.

"You were fighting the foxes and I had to save you. You were loosing a lot of blood. Then I got a medicine cat to treat your wounds."

"What happened to my parents? Are they okay?"

 _Talon shakes his head. Tears fall from Thorn's eyes. She had lost so much in such a short time._

 _Nevertheless, Thorn would have to be able to stand her ground if Marsclan cats ever find the two of them._

 _She couldn't just stand as a defenseless loner. Talon feels the same way._

 _They have gone rogue._


	11. The Leader Ceremony

**Yay I actually found time to write!**

 **I'm super hype today since I won my basketball game. This makes me happy: The opposing team's varsity team was so jerky to us saying we can't shoot** **and then my teammate made a three and they shut up. Once that happened I couldn't stop smiling.**

 **Okay I'm getting off topic.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _In Sunclan there is great distress because of their fallen leader and captured medicine cat. Robinclaw, soon to be Robinstar, has a lot in his pile._

"What will we do? You need to choose a new deputy and before that you need to become leader and before you can do that we need to find Darkstorm. He can then take care of Ivystar and then the clan won't fall apart and no one else will die right?" Says a worried Mapletuft.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'll just take Dovekit since she will likely be the new medicine cat apprentice and the I'll-" Robinclaw starts, but is then cut off.

"Then what? You can't take a kit out of camp. She also may not be the next medicine cat apprentice for all we know."

"You're definitely not taking my kit out of camp with Marshclan in our path to Brightstone. Dovekit is staying here whether you need her or not." Says Ashmist, mother of Dovekit.

"Do you think that any clan, even Marshclan, would attack a leader on the way to receive their nine lives?"

 _Ashmist opens her mouth to argue, but no words come out._

"I have to go as soon as I can. This clan needs a leader and that shall be me."

 _Robinclaw goes to the nursery to find Dovekit. She would become an apprentice very soon, so why would Ashmist be so worried? It's not like Dovekit was born yesterday. There is no doubt that though she's just a kit she's strong at heart and not afraid to voice her opinion._

 _"_ Dovekit will you accompany me to Brightstone?" Asks Robinclaw.

"Did something happen to Ivystar and Darkstorm?" Says Dovekit.

"How did you..."

"Well you are deputy and Darkstorm needs an apprentice so I figured that something happened to them otherwise they'd be going to Brightstone instead of us. But what I don't understand is why you would want _me_ to go to Brightstone with you."

"Darkstorm has been observing all of the kits and..."

"Stalker!" Dovekit interrupts.

"As I was saying he has been observing all the kits to see who would be a suitable medicine cat apprentice. He thinks you would be a good choice so that's why I'm choosing you to come with me."

"Okay. I don't know much about what you're supposed to do before going though."

"Don't worry. I'll help since I've been before."

 _Dovekit and Robinclaw, soon to be Robinstar, set out for Brightstone. Robinclaw helps Dovekit but when Brightstone comes into view they stop talking. Now Robinclaw wishes that Darkstorm were here because he doesn't know what to do in order to share dreams with Starclan. When he walks in a blinding light shines and both cats turn away. What would he need to do?_

 _Suddenly a voice in his head speaks._

 _Touch it._

 _What?_

 _Touch the stone with your nose._

 _Okay..._

 _Robinclaw obeys the mysterious voice._

 _Now lie down._

 _He does so, but very slowly._

 _Suddenly he sees the stars in the night sky but they are blurry. Once his vision clears he sees cats, some of which he recognizes, but most of them he doesn't. He can't believe his eyes._

 _The first cat to come up is an old friend of his named Spottedfur._

"With this life I bring you peace. You will need it when guiding your clan through tragic events."

 _The second cat to come up is Robinclaw's father Flamefur._

 _"_ With this life I bring you wisdom. You will need it when making some very hard decisions. Look before you leap, son."

 _There are so many things Robinclaw wants to say to his father but before he can say any of them, another cat approaches him._

 _The next six lives feature many important cats in his life. A few notable ones are Silverfur, Robinclaw's mother Gingerpelt, and Robinclaw's brother Redpaw._

 _Finally the last cat approaches, Ivystar._

"I hail you now by the new name of Robinstar. You have received your nine lives just like the leaders before you have. Your old life is gone now. Starclan makes you the new guardian of Sunclan. Remember to care for both the young and old and honor your ancestors in Starclan. Live by the warrior code and live each life with dignity. However I must warn you of something. The darkest times the clan will endear are coming, but you must hold out for the good times."

"Darkest times? But I just became leader! I can't handle that kid of thing! Not yet at least."

"Then you can consider this your first test as leader."

"Why so soon? Why can't I have some time to settle into the whole 'leader' thing?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that.

Before you leave... Tell Darkstorm I say hello."


	12. Deputies and Sensitivities

**Exams: 2 down 3 to go.**

 **On with the story.**

 _Robinstar blinks his eyes open to see Dovekit sitting near the tunnel that leads to the outside. The two come out of the entrance._

"What happened?" Asks Dovekit.

"I believe I can't say that." Says Robinstar.

"Aww. I wanted to know."

"You will surely know in the future if you are patient."

 _The two walk back to camp unscathed and by now it's time to choose a deputy._

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Says Robinstar who sits atop Tallrock.

"As you all know I have made my journey to Brightstone and received my nine lives."

 _The crowd of cats yowl with excitement. Don't get me wrong, they loved Ivystar, but Robinstar would bring hope in their current struggle._

"It is now time for me to choose a deputy. May our ancestors and Ivystar respect my decision. Our new deputy is to be Stormfall."

 _More cheers are heard from the crowd. Stormfall climbs the steep incline to meet the new leader._

"I am truly honored to become your deputy, Robinstar. I never thought I would ever get such a high rank."

"Stormfall! Stormfall! Stormfall!" The rest of the clan cheers.

 _For the first time ever the clan feels truly safe now that they have a new leader and deputy. They would help the rest of the clan surmount their grievances, but will_ _they still miss Darkstorm and Ivystar unless Darkstorm returns._

 _A few minutes later, Smokefrost and Shadestep are having a conversation by the medicine cat den._

"Wow. So much has happened in just one day. I do hope Darkstorm's alive and unhurt. We need him now more than ever." Says Shadepelt.

"Until he returns, or _if_ he does, we can't just leave everything to Robinstar and Stormfall. We have to step up too." Smokefrost argues.

"I know but I'm just scared. I've already lost all my family and Darkstorm could still be out there. Being the age he is it is likely he'll need help. I hope we send a search party for him."

"Do you think we're just going to ignore him? No! Of course there's going to be a search party for him. He's our medicine cat for Starclan's sake. We don't need you to become a mess of emotions and grief because Darkstorm disappeared. We need every cat to help with this new time for the clan. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to ask Stormfall if I can lead the dusk patrol."

 _Shadestep is aware that Smokefrost is right, the clan does need help and there will be a search party for Darkstorm. But he can't help feeling that the clan will never be the same again. Also, Smokefrost doesn't have the sensitivity he does since he had experienced so much in his past. Most Sunclan cats aren't very good when it comes to understanding feelings, but Shadestep knows another cat who is._

"Hey Cinderfoot!" He calls to his friend once he catches sight of her. "How are you dealing with the whole Darkstorm thing?"

"I hope more than anything that he is still alive. After all, he is my uncle." She responds.

"I hope so too. He's a great medicine cat you know."

"One of the best." She sighs. "What happens if he doesn't come back? Who will be medicine cat then?"

"Who knows. At least we have Starclan. They can help guide us if he doesn't return."

"Yeah. I just wonder how no one heard him being taken. I'm sure he would have made some sort of yowl to wake us."

"He may have run away."

"But why?"

"Ivystar was his best friend and when someone you love is taken from you, you might just want to run away from your problems and grief. Maybe that's what he did."

"I doubt it. It's very unlike him to run away. He's the medicine cat for Starclan's sake! He's too old and wise to do something that mousebrained. He may be the smartest cat in the entire clan!"

"Nope that's Ivystar."

"You do remember Ivystar's dead, right?"

"Look can we not talk about death right now? With this tragedy we'll have to work harder and neither of us need any distractions occupying our minds."

 _Shadestep turns away from the small gray she cat. He decides to ask Stormfall what he can do for now._

"Stormfall is there anything specific you would like me to do?"

"There's nothing I can think of today since Smokefrost has already chosen who will go on dusk patrol with her. I would like for you to lead tomorrow's hunting patrol though."

"Okay. Thank you." Shadestep bows respectfully to the new deputy before going off to Starclan knows where.

 _Meanwhile, Stormfall meets with Robinstar to discuss his issue with the leader den._

"Where are you to sleep tonight since Ivystar's body still rests in the leader's den?"

"I'm sure I can think of something. You don't have to help me with every decision you know. It's not like we need to discuss whether I'm going to eat mouse or squirrel from the fresh kill pile."

 _Stormfall can't help but laugh at the older tom's joke. But the question of what they would do with Ivystar's body still stands. If Darkstorm were here he would know what to do and when it would be safe for Robinstar to sleep in the leader den without catching greencough._

 _With her spare time, Stormfall begins to climb a tree near the heart of the Sunclan territory. From there she can see just about everything. It's a perfect spot to look at the sky, but that's not what she came to do. Her eyes scan the territories like a hawk as she searches for one particular cat. She looks to the Northeast when finally finding a figure that looks like a pure black tom she knows all too well_ _._

 _She figured it out._

 _She found Darkstorm._

 **Yay! So I am going to be drawing a new Lost cover over the break and I hope to finish it before the new year.**

 **Also, what do y'all think? Do you think Stormfall found Darkstorm or is mistaking him for another cat?**


	13. The Plan

_**Well? Is**_ **it Darkstorm?**

 **Let's find out shall we.**

 _Stormfall has gathered four cats, Beetleshade, Snowfoot, and Windstorm, to help her find Darkstorm. He wasn't as far off as they thought! He would be home soon, but why was no one able to see him on the patrol? Maybe he recently appeared in the territory Stormfall thought. Maybe he's coming home!_

"C'mon before we loose him!" She says.

 _The other cats are very tired from running so far so fast and want to rest immediately, but Stormfall is determined to reach Darkstorm before they loose him and he goes off into another clan. He looked unharmed from where Stormfall saw him when she was in the tree._

 _When they get there, however, they find something they didn't expect._

"Blackpelt!" Says a confused Stormfall. She was sure she saw Darkstorm.

"Foxdung! I thought you were Darkstorm."

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in the elders den."

"Well I want to help our clan and find my brother. I'm not just going to sit on my lazy butt and wait for him to come home!"

"I see your point but you're not as young as your mindset might be. You can't move as well as you once did."

"I'm only 77 moons old and I can still walk. Why are you so worried about me? It's not like I'm on my deathbed."

"I know but you should have at least asked a search party to go with you. We can't have another cat getting lost. We need for no cat to be lost."

"Well then why don't you, Beetleshade, Snowfoot, and Windstorm come with me?"

 _Stormfall turns to discuss with all the mentioned cats. They make sure to lower their voices because of Blackpelt._

"What should we do? It's almost nightfall and we don't have a clue where Darkstorm is."

 _A sudden thought occurs to Windstorm. What if Darkstorm is with Fang and the others? What if he has found out that Cinderfrost's kits real father was Fang? What would he think of the three of them then? But he left only last night so he may not know and what are the odds that Fang would just run around telling that sort story to strangers. That would be very odd. But then again, lots of odd stuff has happened in the last day..._

"We look for him. Tomorrow though. We have to save our energy and look for any clues we might find. I think that the four of us should go looking for him. We keep Blackpelt at the camp though." Says Windstorm.

"But what happens once he figures out we're gone?" Snowfoot asks.

"He won't. We can get Cinderfoot and Ashstorm to tell him we're on a hunting patrol."

"But won't Blackpelt find it odd that the same cats are going?" Beetleshade asks.

"Hmm. That is true... Maybe one of us can stay while another cat comes with?" Stormfall suggests.

"I'll stay." Windstorm suggests. He doesn't want to confront Fang if he can avoid it.

"Then it's a plan. We should meet at the camp entrance at dawn." Snowfoot says. The other cats nod to her.

"Alright Blackpelt! Time to take you back to camp!" Stormfall says.

"No! I want to search for Darkstorm! I _need_ to search for him. I just know he's out here somewhere."

 _The four cats forgot about the flaw in their plan. The fact that Blackpelt's so determined to find his brother that he won't rest until they find Darkstorm and take him home._

"You need rest before you go. It's too risky for you to stay away from the camp and possibly get hurt."

"You don't get it do you? Darkstorm could be all alone and injured. Unable to even walk. For all we know he can be under a pile of rocks!"

 _Stormfall tenses. She had been trapped underneath the rocks from the result of a landslide from a mountain not too far from the northern caverns as a kit. Since then she developed a fear of being buried alive. She does **not** want that to happen to anyone else._

 _But if Darkstorm was stuck under rocks from an avalanche, wouldn't someone have heard the rocks falling? Also, the cats were so concern with Blackpelt's safety when Darkstorm was who knows where. Stormfall knows what she needs to do._

"Now."

"What?" Beetleshade asks.

"Now. We have to go find Darkstorm now."

"But what about the plan?"

"What about if Darkstorm's in trouble? What if he's drowning in Gulfclan or getting attacked by Marshclan? We need to go find him immediately."

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?"

 _Stormfall locks eyes with her father looking determined to find the clan's medicine cat._

"I've never been surer about anything else in my entire life."


	14. Unfinished Business

**If your cat isn't in the story or allegiances, don't worry. They will be in the story soon.**

 **Also I forgot this in the summary: I don't own Warriors!**

 **(I have no idea how this never crossed my mind in 13 other chapters but at least I finally remembered!)**

 _Darkstorm sits alone in his cave waiting for the rogues to get back. They all left a while ago but he thinks they might just be hunting. He sits alone and sad wishing he was back in Sunclan camp where he could be surrounded by his friends. With the exception of Redfur the rogues have been suspicious of him. How he wish he could leave! He hates the silence and the fact that he is wounded just makes it worse. He feels worried that cats from an enemy clan will come and kill him. He want to see his friends and what's left of his family again._

 _Suddenly he hears the snap of a branch and immediately perks up. The scent of the rogues fills his nose followed by the scent of another familiar cat._

"Darkstorm?" Asks a feminine voice. Darkstorm then remembers exactly who this cat is. She's the Forestclan medicine cat!

"Nightwish! Long time no see! How've you been?" He asks as she come up to him.

"Great! I've been very busy with a few cases of whitecough. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I ran away out of grief, got injured, and then got taken here."

"Grief? What happened?"

The next few words were hard for him to speak. "It's Ivystar. She's gone. I couldn't save her."

"Oh that's awful! I know how close you two were. I'm so sorry for asking but how did she..."

"Die?" Darkstorm interrupts. "Greencough."

 _Nightwish's mouth hangs open as she know the deadly affects of greencough as well. It's even more common in Forestclan since it's the northernmost clan of the four._

 _"_ If Ivystar died then is Robinclaw leader?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he's Robinstar by now."

"How long have you been here?"

"A day."

"All that happened in just a day?"

"I know! Crazy, right? I just want to go back to camp. I have to fix the mess I've made."

"Well that's why I'm here! To heal you!"

 _Darkstorm smiles at his friend. He can't believe that she came all the way here to help him!_

"I'm certain you know of all the ingredients needed to heal this, right?"

"Right."

 _The younger cat then begins to collect everything she needs very quickly. She has to return before Lilacstar starts to look for her. After a few minutes she has found everything she needs and works her way back to Darkstorm's temporary home._

 _"_ Okay now hold still!" She says.

"Ha! Like I'm going anywhere."

 _Nightwish works on Darkstorm's wound and then does a couple of tests. He can walk farther but can't run. After, the two medicine cats catch up as if this were a Gathering. As the sky began to turn orange the two say their goodbyes and Nightwish goes on her way._

"Sleep Darkstorm. We have some important business to attend to later." Says Redfur.

"And what would that be?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, sleep."

 _Darkstorm reluctantly closes his eyes. As he is sleeping he has a very good dream._

 _His dream takes place back in Sunclan camp. Ivystar is still alive and leader and every other cat he knew, whether dead or alive in reality, is there. Suddenly he feels weightless, perhaps because the burden of reality is lifted off his shoulders, if only for a few moments._

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Says Ivystar proudly. A small tom that looks of apprentice age comes to Tallrock, but Darkstorm can't identify the apprentice.

"I, Ivystar, leader of Sunclan, ask that our ancestors look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the noble ways of your code and I condemn him to you as a warrior in turn. Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The apprentice responds. Darkstorm smiles as he figures out who it is.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from now on you shall be known as Nightfoot. Starclan honors your bravery and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan."

 _Ivystar rests her muzzle on Nightpelt's head. Nightpelt then proceeds to lick Ivystar's shoulder in turn._

"Nightfoot! Nightfoot! Nightfoot!" The crowd cheers loudly.

 _Suddenly cats begin to disappear, starting with the already dead ones. The other cats follow suit until Darkstorm is left with Nightfoot. Nightfoot is grinning from ear to ear. Darkstorm returns the smile before Nightfoot fades away like the other cats and Darkstorm drifts off to sleep only to be woken up by Redfur._

"Wake up! It's time to go! We have a lot of walking to do."

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

 _Redfur sighs, looking annoyed._

"You have to know everything, don't you? Well we're going to Marshclan."

"What for?"

"I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"What would that be?"

"If I tell you then you won't want to go and you will try to talk me out of it. There's no way I'm changing my mind about this."

 _Redfur begins walking with Darkstorm trailing behind him. Due to Darkstorm's condition the pair takes frequent breaks. After what seems like forever, they finally arrive at Marshclan camp._

"Here's the plan. I sneak into the elder's den and you be my look out. With you dark pelt you shouldn't be spotted but if you are, snap a twig so I know you've been seen and then we can run. Do you understand?" Redfur asks.

"Yes, but how am I supposed to run in this condition?"

"Just run to the nearest territory and I'm sure you won't be followed."

"And if I am?"

"I don't know. You're a smart cat. I'm sure you'd figure something out but the odds of that happening are very rare."

"Good luck."

 _Redfur nods to his uncle and then enters the camp. He looks for a cat with the pelt that matches the one in his mother's claws. He was also reminded of the cat when he visited his dad. He only did that once though because he had his new life and he had his mission. Today, that mission would be completed._

 _Redfur enters the camp and looks for the elders den and the small brown tabby his father spoke of. After a while he finds him._

"Finally! I've been waiting a long time for this. It's time to avenge Silverfur!" He whispers before sinking his teeth into the old tom's neck. A tiny noise comes from the cat's mouth before he dies. His claws hardly scratched Redfur's pelt. Redfur then exits and runs over to Darkstorm and the two dash away into the night.


	15. Home

_Redfur and Darkstorm run back to the northern caverns as they hear yowls of anger coming behind them from the Marshclan warriors. Darkstorm runs through the pain in his leg even though his body is aching. Once the scent of Marshclan has faded and the yowls fall into silence then they stop._

"W-What did you do?" Says Darkstorm who is panting.

"I avenged my mother is what I did."

"So you..."

"Killed my mother's killer? Yep."

 _Darkstorm's eyes widen. He never thought that the sensitive kit he once knew would actually take something like this into his own paws._

 _"_ Didn't think I'd actually go through with something like this did you?" Redfur asks as if he could read his uncle's thoughts.

"No. I though you would come running back within a few days."

"Well I guess you didn't know my pain of loosing my mother. There are different reactions to loosing someone. My father spent his days wallowing in sadness while I decided to do something about Silverfur's death."

"Can I ask you something?"

"When do you not?"

"Fair point, but what are you going to do now you've completed your life goal?"

"I don't know. I never thought I would finish this so soon."

"Maybe you could come back to Sunclan. I'm sure you'd be welcomed there."

"No I can't. I've got a group of rogues to lead, but I'd like to see the place again."

"Well maybe you can give Thorn her leadership position back."

"I have three kits here. I can't just leave them. The rogues are part of my family now. Speaking of families I believe you have a family back in Sunclan don't you? You can go back to them now. I don't need your help anymore."

"Thank you Redfur. Wait, since you accomplished your mission of turning your enemy's fur red, don't you want to change your name?"

"I never really put thought into that. What do you think my name would be had I stayed in Sunclan?"

"Nightfoot."

* * *

 _Redfur, now Nightfoot, plans to take Darkstorm home. But first he has to tell the other rogues of his accomplishment._

"There you are! We were looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" Thorn asks.

"I have been finishing my goal. I took revenge upon the cat who killed my mother." Redfur states proudly.

 _The other cats look at him as if he has three heads. They never thought he would do such a thing._

 _"_ You're joking. There's no way that you could have found out who that cat was. You were but a kit when your mother was killed!"

"I was, but I talked to my dad and he told me what the cat looked like. Only three Marshclan cats have that same look. One an elder, one an apprentice, and the third a kind queen. Dad said that he thought the cat looked older than mom was, thus the killer was the elder."

"Wow. So you made his pelt red?" Asks Talon.

"I did. Now I'm changing my name to Nightfoot. It suits me better."

"Geez what's with all your name changes? Can this be your final name?" Rosethorn adds.

"Yeah. After all, I was Nightkit before."

"You're not going back to clan life are you?" Thorn questions him.

"No. I'm not going back. I may visit my family sometimes but that will be very rare."

"I can come with you when you do. You can't just go there alone." Fang suggests.

"Nightfoot I thought the kits and I were your family!" Rosethorn says angrily.

"You are but I get to see you every day. I have seen my dad once and I haven't seen my siblings since I was a kit."

"Oh fine. But you better not become a clan cat again."

"Didn't I just say I wasn't going back? I'm just taking Darkstorm to the edge of Sunclan territory and then I'm coming back here. See you soon."

 _Nightfoot goes to fetch Darkstorm and head back to Sunclan territor. After all, they do need their medicine cat._

"C'mon Darkstorm it's time to go."

 _Darkstorm stands up and smiles at his nephew. He is glad he's not going to rot in this cave._

 _The pair head off for Sunclan, Nightfoot leading them since Darkstorm had no idea where he ran a few nights ago after Ivystar's death._

"Here you are Darkstorm."

"Thank you. I thought I would be in that cave forever!"

"Can you say hi to dad, Cinderkit and Ashkit for me?"

"Sure. You do know your siblings aren't kits anymore right?"

"Do you think I was born yesterday? Of course I know that! I just don't know their warrior names!"

"Your silblings' names are Cinderfoot and Ashstorm now. Are you sure you don't want to say hi to them yourself?"

"Oh fine. But I'm not staying long."

 _The two cats enter the camp and see the expressions of shock on their clanmates' or ex clanmates' faces._

"Darkstorm! Is that..." Smokefrost starts.

"Nightkit? Yep."

"How in Starclan did the two of you find your way back here? Also, how did you find each other?"

"Well I guess we have quite a story to tell, don't we?" Nightfoot says.

"We do. Nightfoot I hope you're up for staying here because I'm afraid we're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"Nightpfoot? When did he get that name?" Asks Willowjump.

"See what I mean? Everyone who wants to hear about what happened to us the past two days needs to meet the two of us at the base of Tallrock at sunhigh."

 _The Sunclan cats all nod and leave to go back to whatever they were doing before. Meanwhile, Nightfoot decides to take a visit to the elders den._

 _In the elders den Nightfoot finds his father who is telling a story to his siblings._

 _Suddenly the three of them notice themselves being watched. They turn to the visitor._

"Who are you?" Blackpelt asks.

"I'm Nightfoot and I'm your son."


	16. Reunited

"My- My son?" Blackpelt stutters.

"Yes dad. I've come home" Nightfoot smiles.

"What made you come back?" Ashstorm asks.

"When he ran away, I found Darkstorm in the woods. My friends and I took care of him in the northern caverns. He was my lookout when I killed that cat- Brownfur I believe his name was. Brownfur killed mom so I killed him."

"You actually _killed_ someone?" Cinderfoot asks fearfully.

"Well he wasn't an innocent cat you know. He killed a lot of warriors, and not just in Sunclan."

"I know, but still. Killing is bad."

"It's not as bad when the cat you killed was evil and you have a good reason to hate them!" Nightfoot raises his voice.

 _Suddenly Blackpelt laughs at his son._

"Quite the temper you've got there. Who exactly are the friends you're hanging out with because I don't think they are the best influences."

"They're rogues named Thorn, Talon, Fang, and Rosethorn. Rosethorn's my mate and she just had kits."

 _Blackpelt laughs again._

"I guess I'm a grandfather now huh?"

"Yep."

"I bet we're aunts and uncles now." Cinderfoot says while motioning to Ashstorm.

"No you're just two weirdos who hung out with me when we were kits. Of course you two are the aunt and uncle!"

"Wow I never thought I would see you again, son. I thought you were never coming back." Blackpelt says.

"At first I wanted to return to the rogues, but uncle Darkstorm pursueded me to come. He's the reason I'm here."

"So how did you find him?"

"I believe that is a question for later. Darkstorm and I are going to tell the story by Tallrock at sunhigh."

"Oh alright. But come with me."

 _Blackpelt leads Nightfoot over to Robinstar who's in his makeshift den._

"Robinstar I have a visitor. May I come in?" Blackpelt asks.

"Sure."

"Robinstar this is Nightfoot. He's my son who ran away as a kit."

"Nightkit?"

"Yes."

 _Tears of happiness come from Blackpelt's eyes._

"I couldn't believe he had come back! I thought I had lost him forever."

"I can't believe it either. Welcome back Nightfoot."

"Thank you Robinstar. I'm sure you will make a great leader." Nightfoot bows respectful to the leader before leaving.

 _When the father and son come out, a bunch of cats surround the leader's den. The real leader den._

"What's going on there? And why isn't Robinstar in there?" Nightfoot asks his father.

"It's Ivystar. She died of greencough two days ago."

"Oh. And I'm assuming you needed Darkstorm to see if it was okay to go in before taking out Ivystar's body?"

"Exactly. Speaking of Darkstorm he's just come out of the leader den."

"Cats of Sunclan, I'm afraid the deadly disease still lingers. We can't take Ivystar out yet. Keep clear of this area and tell the same to the kits and apprentices. I will inform you when it is safe again."

 _Darkstorm then goes to his den, possibly to eat some catmint or whatever it's called._ Nightfoot thinks. But he's not very good at naming medicines.

 _Nightfoot looks at the sky and realizes it's almost sunhigh, so he goes to meet Darkstorm at the base of Tallrock._

 _Once the two get there a large crowd forms a semicircle around them. Once they believe everyone who wants to hear their story is here, they tell it._

 _After the part about Nightfoot and the other rogues taking Darkstorm, some cats throw suspicious glances at the medicine cat's nephew. However, Darkstorm reassures most of them._

 _The ending is the part Nightfoot worries most about because he doesn't want anything bad to happen to his former clan. He doesn't want to ignite the already heated tension between Sunclan and Marshclan. All the cats are shocked at what happened and it seems everyone is looking to hurt Nightfoot._

 _"_ Do you know what something like that can do? They probably smelled Darkstorm and are just waiting to attack us!" One warrior hisses.

"Yeah. You don't even care about what happens to your family and former clan! You don't care about anyone but yourself you little pice of foxdung!" Growls another cat.

 _Suddenly, Darkstorm sits in between the crowd and Nightfoot._

"Listen! I know that all of you think what he did was bad, but loss can have different effects on different cats. Nightfoot handled his loss in a certain way by avenging his mother. He killed that cat for a reason and that was not to start a fight between two clans."

"But he still probably started a fight anyway! More cats are going to die because of what he did, but these will just be innocent warriors. We can't let that happen, right Darkstorm?" Mapletuft asks.

"That is not a question for me to answer, Mapletuft, for I am not leader. I am the clan medicine cat and nothing more. I believe you should go to Robinstar or whoever the current deputy is."

"Stormfall. Stormfall is the Sunclan deputy." Ashflower says.

 _The warriors turn to Robinstar._

"Are we truly able to fight what with the condition our clan is in?" Asks Ashflower.

"I don't know, but we will have to try. We have to leave the past behind and focus on the rehabilitation of our clan. We can't dwell on Ivystar's death because I highly doubt that's what she would have wanted. She would want us to be prepared so we don't loose many, if any, cats in this possible battle. We just have to be prepared and hope for the best."

 _Robinstar looks into Darkstorm's eyes and motions him to come with him. The two enter the leader's makeshift den._

"Darkstorm I am glad you are back. We're going to need you know more than ever if this battle ends up happening."

"I know. A battle at the tail end of leaf fall creates a lot of work for medicine cats. I have something to share with you, but I don't know if you already have heard this."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Ivystar told me that the darkest times will soon be upon us, but we must hold out for the good times."

"I recieved the same prophecy."

"Good. I'm glad both of us know it because I'm sure that this will be an important moment in Sunclan history."

"I feel the same way."

"I'm truly glad to be back. I feel safer here than I did when I thought everything was my fault."

"Well it isn't. It's the fault of many cats all in a chain reaction."

"Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better."

 _Darkstorm turns to exit._

"Hey Darkstorm!"

"Yes Robinstar?"

"Ivystar says hello."


	17. Forgive and Forget

**Sorry for being so inactive lately but I finally updated the allegiances after about a month. Also I somehow had three quizzes in the first week back from break. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

 _A few hours ago Houndstar slept soundly in his den before Sageheart, the Marshclan deputy, woke him up._

 _"_ What is it!" The leader snaps.

"It's Brownfur! He's dead!"

 _Sageheart leaves the leader's den with Houndstar in her wake, leading him to the elder den. Houndstar's eyes widen when seeing the spectacle in front of him. Brownfur's corpse was covered with sticky red blood and a small clump of black fur was wedged in between the old tom's claws._

 _Houndstar's face was overcome with anger and it was best to stay away from him when he was like this._

"What pitiful excuse for a warrior killed Brownfur!" He snarls while looking at his clan.

 _The Marshclan cats exchange glances of both shock and confusion. Did Houndstar seriously think there would be a traitor in this clan while knowing what price rebellion came at? Any cat who dared to go against Marshclan ways would die a terrible, painful death._

"Well?" Houndstar says, growing impatient.

 _Finally one of the Marshclan warriors, Weaselfoot, decides to speak._

"I see there is a bit of black fur in Brownfur's paws and a trace of Sunclan scent was found by the entrance of camp. I believe one of those Sunclan cats did it."

 _Houndstar becomes even more angered at hearing this. Well, as m_ _uch more as he could have been at the moment given his already irritated mood._

"What should we do about this Houndstar?" Asks Sageheart.

"Nothing right now. It's not like a Sunclan cat to kill anyone out of the blue like that. I want to figure out which cat did this and find their motive. Then we shall make them pay for their crimes."

* * *

 _Houndstar goes back into his den to calm down. He didn't mean to be so furious with his clan, but it troubled him that someone would dare kill an elder like that. Sure, Brownfur hadn't always been innocent. He killed a few cats when he was younger but when he aged he became more and more upset at what he had done. He was truly sorry for what he did when he realized he didn't have to wear the mask of a ruthless killer._

 _Most Marshclan cats think you have to act that way out of fear of what happens when you don't. That was the case for the dead elder. He wanted to prove himself, but that wasn't needed. Brownfur really wished he would have known sooner, then he wouldn't have robbed clans of some of their great warriors. It was all Hawkstar, the former Marshclan leader's fault. He intimidated even the bravest of warriors until Thorn came around. Now he is in the place of no stars._

 _Houndstar sighs. Brownfur was close to him and he hopes that Starclan will see why he did what he did. He hopes the best for his deceased friend and wishes Starclan would light his path, even after all he had done._

* * *

 _Brownfur jolts awake, surrounded by four cats. He recognizes their faces, as they were cats he killed. Brownfur looks at the ground- or what should be the ground, as the dark sky lay beneath him. Was he really going to Starclan, even after all the things he did in his lifetime?_

"Hello Brownfur. I assume that you recognize us?" A ginger tom states.

"Yes, and I'm truly sorry for what I did to you and your families. I don't deserve to apologize to you. I don't deserve to be here. What I do deserve is to forever be hungry in the Dark Forest."

"Perhaps. But few cats would feel bad for killing. In fact, your killer doesn't feel sorry at all. Your brother on the other hand feels the same way you do."

 _Suddenly Brownfur notices that a gray she cat from the four he killed is looking upset._

"I hope you can forgive him." She says with a voice barely audible.

"Forgive who?" The brown tom asks.

"My son. He murdered you out of anger. He did not like that I was taken from him as a kit. I wish he didn't do what he did. I wish he would stay in Sunclan with his family and that he would have listened to his siblings." The silver queen was sobbing loudly.

"I do forgive him and I deserve a far worse death than the one I received. I was wrong to kill you- all of you. I just thought I had to do that in order to prove my loyalty. I just hope he forgives me."

"I hope so too."

 _A long silence occurs between the five cats until a confused Brownfur speaks._

"Why am I here? I should be in the Dark Forest with every other cat like me. Murderous cats who have changed the lives of the innocent."

"Unlike them you feel sorry for killing and wanted forgiveness. Forgiveness is what got you here in the first place. It would be much harder for the four of us to forgive a cat who doesn't care what he did in his past."

 _The old tom smiles. He never thought he could ever end up here after his past mistakes. Apparently these cats whom he killed are forgiving and somehow not angered by the mere presence of him._

"You know I hope other cats who have killed will get to go up here. I'd really like that."

"I'm sure some will when their death day arrives, but not yet. You made many mistakes when you were young and ignorant, but you sought to fix what you did. You are a honorable cat because of this." Says the ginger tom. "But, not all circumstances will be the same as yours."

 _Brownfur nods and the four cats walk in front of him. He follows them into a wonderous place he could barely believe was real._

 _Starclan._


	18. Trouble for the clans

**Hey friends!**

 **So I've currently been having some writer's block so updates won't be as regular as they were when I started. Just letting y'all know before I forget to update.**

 **Also, there is a poll posted on my profile to see if anyone wants a sequel to this story.**

 **If you want me too write a sequel, I will end Lost in a few chapters and then begin writing a sequel to probably be posted in April or March.**

 **If you don't want me to write a sequel, this story will have several more chapters until I reach an end.**

 **Sorry in advance for the short chapter.**

 _Last night..._

 _Nightwish walks back to camp quickly in order for no one to notice her absence. She dashes through the dense forest she knows so well, heart beating rapidly while she urges her legs to go as fast as they can. Normally she'd want to walk this route, but she continues forward until seeing the fallen tree that acts as a shield by hiding the Forestclan camp from the view of attackers. It fell over in a storm when Nightwish was but an apprentice._

 _She hopes no cat can hear her quick breaths from exhaustion as she goes into camp._

 _Then out of nowhere, the cat she hoped would not catch her, comes none other than the clan leader Lilacstar._

"Where have you been, Nightwish? We have a whitecough situation in the elder den." The lilac ticked tabby questions.

"Well I was out gathering some catmint when a black tom with white paws approached me and said Darkstorm was in trouble. I followed him and found Darkstorm who was badly injured. I helped heal him for the time being, but he'll need rest."

 _Lilacstar's bright blue eyes study the black she cat in front of her. Nightwish meets the leader's gaze with no fear in her eyes. The leader sighs._

"It appears you are telling the truth. Very well, I'll pardon you for helping another cat from a different clan. It's good to have a good heart as long as you understand that not all cats are good. I know Darkstorm is a kindhearted tom, but you can't go around helping everyone when they ask."

 _Nightwish nods and bows her head respectfully to Lilacstar before grabbing a few things she needed in her den before going off to cure the ill elder._

* * *

"What do we do Shellstar? Half the clan just ran off to the Twolegs!" Meows one of the remaining Gulfclan warriors.

 _The Gulfclan warriors started to leave a couple of moons ago because they were constantly getting accused for things they didn't do which led to battles that they didn't cause._

 _All the other clans think Gulfclan is the clan of pushovers who take in kittypets. Sure, they do in fact accept kittypets if they ask them, but they never asked to be pushed around like this._

 _"_ To be honest, I'm not sure. We may just have to continue on and stay out of trouble. We need to look before we leap otherwise we'll loose more cats than we can afford, though we've already lost half of the clan."

"How will we do this? You know we have some mousebrained cats in this clan who will accidentally do something stupid to get us into a war with Marshclan!"

"I doubt we'll go to war with them."

"Why is that?"

"Because Sunclan has caused them a lot of trouble recently, and I can tell from the last gathering that Ivystar and Houndstar looked as if they were going to attack one another. If both us and Sunclan do something stupid then Sunclan's more likely to get attacked. Right now we aren't as vulnerable as we believe. This clan won't be destroyed. Not now, not ever."


	19. The Final Preparations

**While reading this chapter you may notice it is longer than the other ones.**

 **That's because this is the final chapter of Lost.**

 **Well, Lost book one I should say.**

 **I'm going to make a sequel to this story and (if I get lots of inspiration later) it may possibly develop into a trilogy or series. I won't post the second book for a while though. It will probably come in March or April once I get over writer's block for this story.**

 **In the meantime I have an idea for a Hunger Games story and (possibly) a little thing on Ivystar so I'll be doing those for now.**

 **Here I present to you the Lost finale.**

 _Darkstorm has trouble falling asleep in his den. He knows Marshclan knows that Brownfur's dead and they have likely scented him at the crime scene. They could attack at any moment._

 _He jumps at a sudden rustle in the leaves afraid it might be a cat from an enemy clan, but when he comes out of his den and looks around he realizes that it's just a crow._

 _The two's eyes meet for a second and the crow squawks at Darkstorm before flying off. Darkstorm wonders what it's like to be a bird where you could just fly free of your burdens and not have to worry about problems besides making sure nothing else eats you. They just have to survive- the same thing he does. But crows didn't have clans, much less a former clanmate who just started a possible war._

 _He sighs at the thought and decides he's never going to get any sleep so he stealthily sneaks out of camp and runs to a tall pine tree. It still had its leaves, even with leafbare coming. One of nature's miracles, he guessed._

 _Darkstorm climbs the tree slowly because of his injury, but when he finally gets up to the top he looks up. He sees all the beautiful stars- no, his ancestors and friends. They shine brightly in the night while forming patterns in the dark sky. The moon is bright and will be full within a few days._

 _The old tom smiles at the beauty of the image and does a double take when he thinks the stars spell Ivystar for a split second. He figures he must be imagining things._

 _Suddenly something distracts him. He sees a black figure moving towards the border of Sunclan territory. There, four other cats meet the one and Darkstorm has a feeling that whatever was about to happen was not going to be good._

* * *

"Gone off to return to your clanmates have you?" Rosethorn asks.

"Blame Darkstorm. He convinced me to come. I got to see my family." Nightfoot says happily.

"I thought we were your family. For Starclan's sake we had kits together!"

"That was before I knew where I belonged. I belong with my true family. The one I have known since birth. The one I left in order to avenge my mother. _That's_ my true family. I never noticed how awful you were until I saw what everyone else saw. That though you have the appearance of a beautiful, friendly she cat, you have the heart of a cruel Dark Forest cat."

 _Anger starts to take control of Rosethorn. How dare could her mate say something like that to her?_

"How do you think it feels when the one you loved saw his 'family' and decided to ditch you? I think you're becoming one of _them."_

 _"_ Maybe I am, but the whole reason I became a rogue was to avenge my mother, and I have done exactly that. She truly did love me, I know that now. I know that my family in Sunclan all love me and want me to stay with them and that's what I'm going to do. I'm not staying with a false family any longer. I'm going to ask Robinstar if I can rejoin the clan, and none of you will stop me."

 _Fang looks longingly at his friend. He wishes he could go with Nightfoot to Sunclan and see his loved ones, but the clan didn't know he was Cinderfrost's mate and father of their kits so he has to remain with the rogues._

 _"_ But Nightfoot, if you leave then who shall be leader?" Thorn asks.

"You. I took your position out of battle and you have proven you are able to defeat all the other cats in this group."

"But I can't take it like that! We need to have a battle, a real one, to prove I'm the one to lead the rogues."

 _Nightfoot sighs. He didn't want to fight Thorn if he didn't have to. She had taken him in and helped train him to fight._

"Alright." Nightfoot finally says.

 _The other three cats move out of the way so they aren't harmed while Thorn and Nightfoot fight. They hadn't seen a fight like this in many moons, so they have a feeling this will be interesting._

 _The two cats prepare to battle each other, but neither of them really want to hurt each other. Instead, they just roll around wrestling rather than severely hurting the other._ _It takes a few minutes before Thorn is able to pin Nightfoot down._

"You have won fair and square, Thorn. You are the rogue leader now. I have to go to my clan now. I will miss you guys, except for Rosethorn since I now know the truth about her. I hope to see some of you sometimes and I hope we shall never go to war with each other. I bid you farewell and may Starclan light your paths."

 _Rosethorn opens her mouth to argue, but no words come. He had made his decision and there was nothing she could do about it._

* * *

 _Nightfoot eagerly heads back to Sunclan with a spring in his step. Sure, he was going to miss his friends, but he had to return home. Tonight he would do exactly that._

 _He creeps silently next to the leader's makeshift den and to his surprise the fawn-colored tom is up and pacing around._

 _Robinstar perks his head up when smells the former Sunclan cat._

 _"_ What do you need Nightfoot?" He asks.

"I was wondering if I could join Sunclan again. I would love to be reunited with my family and friends again."

"I wish we could have you but you have caused too many problems you have started something awful that will be next to impossible to undo. You have started a war."

 _Nightfoot hangs his head in shame. He never meant to start a war. He was just trying to avenge his mother by killing an evil killer._

"I know. That's why I want to make things right. I want a second chance to prove myself to all of Sunclan. I want to help you fight Marshclan. I don't want any other innocent cats to loose their lives because of me."

"You can have a second chance but you can't be a Sunclan warrior until you do more good than bad for us. Right now you've led us all into a life threatening situation. Knowing you caused this, how would other cats feel if you became a warrior right now?"

"Betrayed."

"Exactly. They think you're a traitor. Let them see that's not who you are. Fight with us and you can possibly be a Sunclan cat again."

 _Nightfoot gets an excited gleam in his eyes- one that is easily noticed in the eyes of most apprentices. Being a Sunclan cat meant the world to him and he would stop at nothing to have his old family back._

 _"_ I will prove I am worthy of being a Sunclan warrior. I will fight with this clan and protect its cats from harm as much as I can. I swear to Starclan I will do everything in my power to make sure that my wrongs are corrected and that few- hopefully not any, cats get hurt in this awful situation I put this clan in."

"Very well. You shall have one more chance, but if you fail you must leave."

"Thank you, Robinstar. This means more to me than you know."

 _Nightfoot dips his head in respect to the leader and then exits the camp to go hunt even though he should be sleeping right now._

* * *

 _Darkstorm sleepily goes back into his den. He really enjoyed seeing his ancestors in the sky. Knowing that they are watching him sends peace over him because he knows they won't just abandon Sunclan. They will help them through the coming war. It is this thought that helps him sleep that night._

 _He wakes up suddenly, expecting the Marshclan cats to be here ready to attack, but it appears that they haven't come yet._

 _Perhaps they are planning something._ Darkstorm wonders.

 _The old tom decides to stock up on extra herbs because he knows with what's about to happen that he's going to need as much supplies as he can get._

 _He goes out as quick as he can with his injury and spends the day stocking up as squirrels do with nuts this time of year._

 _Darkstorm swore he saw one doing just that while he was out and about._

"Hey buddy. Busy day, huh?"

 _The squirrel just cocked his head at Darkstorm before continuing its work. Darkstorm decided to just leave it be for it reminded him of himself and what he needed to continue doing._

 _The process of collecting everything he needed was a long and boring one with lots of walking which didn't help him. He took breaks every once and awhile because of his injury. At least it was healing nicely. It wasn't nearly as bad as it was before Nightwish was able to come and help him. Thank Starclan he has a friend like her._

 _Darkstorm's arduous task made the day seem to go on for moons. This was the longest day of his life that he could remember because of the boredom, loneliness, and the fact that Marshclan warriors could come out of nowhere and ambush him._

 _Meanwhile back at camp Robinstar and Stormfall have isolated themselves from the clan while thinking of what they were to do in this situation. They discuss battle plans and how to win the fight with few casualties._

 _As they day continues on Smokefrost and Windstorm have established themselves as the leader and deputy's helpers. They create order through the clan by sending cats to hunt, some to patrol the borders, and mentors to train throughout the territory with their apprentices._

 _At one point while the Sunclan cats were given assignments to do Nightfoot sat in the center of camp while staring at Smokefrost, waiting to be given something to do._

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"Yes actually. I was wondering what I could help with."

"Aren't you the whole cause of this? I thought you wanted to watch our supposed demise rather than help us fight in the war you caused?"

"I never wanted to cause this war. I was merely avenging my deceased mother. I would never purposefully put this clan in danger. Now that it is in danger I want to help right my wrongs. Let me help you, please."

 _Smokefrost's hazel eyes meet the gaze of Nightfoot's yellow ones. For a second she is shocked because she remebers something about him, but she doesn't let it show._

 _"_ Your mother died in battle... Silverfur? I remember her. Briefly, but I do. And I remember you. The innocent kit you we're and how you were so similar to Shadestep. It's funny seeing how much you've changed. Loss affected you differently. Shadestep's shy as ever since his family died but you're much different. You've become a completely different cat, and I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing."

 _Nightfoot can't think of anything to say to the light gray she cat. He couldn't believe she remembered both him and his mother. She was only a moon old when Silverfur died and he left the clan._

"You remember me? I never thought you would remember me since you were so young and-"

"Don't underestimate me. I know more than you think. And hey, it would never hurt to get more prey. We need all we can get before the battle, right?"

"Yeah. It'll be nice to hunt with an old friend."

* * *

 _In the clan to the west, cats begin to gather together in the center of the camp._

"Greetings cats of Marshclan! It is time to avenge the elder's life that was taken from us. Sunclan cats have traveled here without permission and took a beloved cat's life and for that we must destroy them." Says Houndstar.

"Destroy them? What do you mean destroy them?" Asks a kit no more than three moons old.

"It means we have to hurt the Sunclan cats until the can't fight anymore."

"But I don't wanna fight!" The kit wails.

"You aren't going to. You will stay here with your mother and littermates while the warriors and apprentices go fight."

 _The kit shuffles his paws nervously but then goes to his mother._

"Come, warriors of Marshclan! It is time to avenge Brownfur. It is time to end this war."


End file.
